Please Accept My Wings
by xXMusic-Note-JenXx
Summary: A young girl named Luna is created for an unknown purpose. She is not like any other person. She has unknown abilities. Running away from her terrible past, she meets 6 children just like her. Can they help her defeat her creator?
1. Opening Page

Onegai Tsubasa wo Daite

~Please Accept My Wings~

A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

Story by xLunaxAstralunex

Luna and Alice © xLunaxAstralunex

The Maximum Ride Series © James Patterson


	2. Chapter One: Last Night, Good Night

Hello! I'm Jen, the writer of this story.

This is my first fanfiction written. It is a Maximum Ride fanfiction, therefore it is written in first person.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please nothing just to be rude, I did work very hard on this.

Regarding to the story, all the chapter titles are the titles of some of my favorite songs, fit to the events of the chapter.

Now, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter One: Last Night, Good Night

I looked out over the moonlit beach. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to leave. They would find me easily if I stayed here too long. I took one last glance at the beautiful waves, and with an aching heart, I took flight. My grey-white wings opened to their full span as I rode the air currents. It felt wonderful to fly again, especially at night. I closed my silver eyes and took a deep could compare to the sensation of flying at night. I'd always loved the night best, that's why I'd picked my name, Luna Astralune. Cool name, huh? I soared upwards, feeling the wind rippling through my mid-back, wavy white hair. I could feel in the air that something good was coming. I flew to the left, looking for a place to sleep for the night. It must have been atleast 10:00 PM, it was pretty dark out, and I was getting tired. I finally found a place to land; a circle of trees outside a small park. I dove down into the trees, landing on a large branch high up in the tree. Nestled up against the trunk, I closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: Just Be Friends

Well, here's chapter two! Please review and tell me your opinion!

I also drew Luna, which you can see at my deviantart, xXMusic-Note-JenXx

I decided to mash the story back together because of a helpful review ^-~

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: Just Be Friends

I awoke to voices. "What's she doing so high up?" I heard a little boy ask. I opened my eyes and raised my palm to my forehead, shielding my eyes from the sun. I saw six figures before me, each of them different sizes. I quickly stood up and blocked my body with my hands. "Don't come closer, I won't go back!" I yelled, opening my wings to the air. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my right shoulder and rose upwards. Before I could get far, I felt a hand on my wrist, holding it tightly. "Get away!" I screeched, thrashing my body around. "Relax." A girl whispered to me. "We're like you."

For the first time, I got a good look at the strangers. The girl holding my wrist looked to be the same age as me, but she was taller. To my surprise, she had wings as well. "I'm Max." she said, and she was smiling. "L-Luna." I stuttered. I looked over the rest of her friends. I saw two other girls besides Max, and three guys. I blushed lightly and looked down as I realized they were all staring at me, except a guy with blonde hair who was only looking in my direction. I noticed how blank his eyes were, and then realized he was blind. They began introducing themselves to me.


	4. Chapter Three: You

I'm so glad that so many people have read my story, in only the short time it has been up.

This is a great accomplishment for me.

I'm so glad people like this!

However, I would like to say I'm going to be taking a short break from this story, as I have started writing for a new fanfiction, and a story.

I'll be uploading the other two here as well.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter Three: You

A small girl with blonde hair stepped forward. "I'm Angel." She said with a smile. _'The name fits her so well, with wings that pure white; she really looks like an angel!' _I thought. "Thank you!" Angel said cheerfully. She rushed over to Max, tugging on her jeans. "Max, Max, she thinks I look like a real angel!" I blushed bright scarlet, embarrassed. How could she have known this? "I can read minds." The little girl explained, hugging Max. "O-oh." I continued to blush. "I'm Angel's brother, Gazzy!" A peppy young boy shouted. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his sister. "Why's that your na-""Don't ask." Max interrupted. I nodded silently and a dark girl with sparkling eyes came forward. She grabbed my arm. "I'm Nudge and I love fashion, I can tell we'll be friends! Your hair is so pretty, how'd you get it that way? I love my hair, because-""Nudge, you're doing it again." Max said with a frustrated sigh. I giggled lightly and smiles. Seemed like a typical family. Another boy stood before me. He gave off the impression of being mysterious, and he was not smiling like the others. "Fang." He spoke quietly, and then became silent. "H-hi Fang." I greeted quietly. There was only one person left.


End file.
